Time Warp
by Kikino
Summary: Ichigo remembers something that never existed and there's a warp through time and space. Before he knows it Ichigo is blasted in the middle of a dead battleground to be found by a white haired man looking exactly like... Can this man help Ichigo get home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for giving me and my story a try. It's a great honor to have even one reader. This fanfic was highly inspired by Aftonen's "Amazing Ichigo's Blast to The Past." It, too, had Ichigo going back in time but I decided to give it a try of my own. This is set immediately after the first movie, Memories of Nobody. I don't believe I have any spoilers and I will try my hardest to keep it that way. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Rated T for language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of these characters; they strictly belong to Kubo Tite-kun. Kishu Sorata is my O.C. but I borrowed his name from another anime. I'd like to see if it rings anyone's bells. I am not selling this product so I will not at any time make any profit for this story. The only time anyone will be paying is for the ink if that person decides to print this piece of work. I will also declare that I borrowed some favorable lines from other televised programs and literature.**

**Time Warp**

_**Chapter One**_

A lovely silk ribbon ran between Ichigo's fingers as he pondered why it rang such a small bell in the back of his mind. He watched across the bridge as a teenage girl with purple hair ran off to the far distance, her friends in the same school uniform following afterwards and laughing the whole way. He didn't know why it seemed so familiar or understand the peace it brought him to see it. He let the smile cross his lips as a familiar image of a shinigami armed with a spear crossed his memory. A shinigami with amber eyes and a red ribbon in her hair…

He turned his back to the retreating school girls and went to walk his way when something caught his eye below the bridge and in the water. Ichigo ran to the edge, both hands on the railing, as a bright light shone from the depths below. "What the-?" he said, eyes growing wide. He took a look around but he seemed to be the only one who noticed. Then, a giant gust of wind began to swirl around the now formed orb of light that rose from the water and began to levitate right in front of him.

Everyone crouched down to protect themselves from the strong wind and Ichigo crossed his arms in front of him for his own protection, the ribbon slipping out of his grasp. He turned to watch it go, not sure why he wanted to catch it but as he turned the orb progressed and wrapped itself around him.

"Wha-?" Ichigo grabbed his substitute badge at his waist but was too late to do anything else. His whole world was engulfed in white before slowly fading to pitch black.

***Swirly Swirly Swirl***

"Hey, we've got a breather!"

The words rang in Ichigo's pounding head. He gave a low groan as he went to reach for his temple but a hand pushed his back down.

"Take it easy. Don't move until we know the total evaluation of your injuries."

"Injuries…?" Then, Ichigo recalled a ribbon floating in the wind. _What was so important about that ribbon…?_ The bright orb flashed in his memory and him being sucked into it. Brown eyes shot open and Ichigo sat straight up. "What happened?"

The person sitting in front of him shot backwards in sudden shock. "I-it was a Hollow," the boy stuttered.

"A Hollow?" Ichigo recalled being on a bridge but then he realized he was nowhere close to a bridge. He didn't even think he was in Karakura anymore. He was lying in a field of green-an open prairie with a surrounding of trees. Ichigo was breathless when he looked around and saw countless shinigami scattered everywhere and coated in blood. "A Hollow…did this…?" Only a few shinigami were standing and most of them were crouched over their wounded (if not dead) teammates.

"Wait a minute! How'd I get here?" It was obvious he was in the Soul Society but he was just in the World of the Living. What was that orb and how'd it get him here? He looked down at his clothes and noticed he was wearing his shihakushou and had Zangetsu strapped to his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" The shocked shinigami regained his wits and was placing the back of his hand up to Ichigo's brow. "Have you gone through amnesia?" He turned his attention to someone else. "I need Squad 4; we have a mental trauma!"

"What was that?" Ichigo grabbed the guy by the collar, a vain popping in his temple.

A calm, deep voice interupted saying, "Behave yourself. You've been through a very traumatizing situation. There's no need to attack our allies." Ichigo looked up to see a man flash-step behind the threatened shinigami. The man had short white hair and deep hazel eyes that gave both a calm yet determined resolve. "Please behave; we have many to attend to."

There was something about this man that was so familiar...and reminded Ichigo of…

"Captain Ukitake!"

Both men looked at Ichigo with shock on their faces. "Captain…?" The white-haired man was the first to speak and looked at Ichigo curiously.

There was a silence.

The white-haired man gave a chuckle before growing stern. "You must have been hit pretty hard. Kishu Sorata," he turned to the threatened shinigami, "please take this man to the Squad 4 barracks."

The man nodded, his long bangs getting in his eyes. "Understood, Ukitake-fukutaichou."

Ukitake nodded before flash-stepping to another shinigami.

"Wait, Ukitake!" Ichigo jumped to his feet and began to charge after said shinigami until Kishu Sorata came diving after him, grabbing Ichigo by the ankles and both of them went face first into the dirt.

"Hold on! I need to follow orders," the boy cried.

"Oh, shove your orders where the sun don't shine! I need to speak with Ukitake." Ichigo kicked at the man before going to his feet. "Ukitake!"

Ukitake was turned to a shinigami but stopped when he heard his name called and looked over to Ichigo as he approached, Sorata following suit.

"What's going on, Ukitake? How'd you get demoted? Why'd you cut your hair? When'd—"

Ichigo's rushed questions were halted when Ukitake raised a hand, the shadow of a scowl on his face. "I don't have time for this, young man," he said. "Please be compliant and go to the Squad 4 infirmary."

"I'm sorry, Ukitake-fukutaichou," Sorata said as he bowed in respect. He grabbed Ichigo by the elbow and began to walk him off to the Seireitei but Ichigo shoved him away.

"Captain Ukitake!" Ichigo stomped towards the man who had once again turned his back and started to walk away until Ichigo called for him again. "Damn it, Ukitake. It's me, Kurosaki Ichigo," he exclaimed as he slammed his hand to his own chest.

Ukitake furrowed his brows, "I don't have a Kurosaki Ichigo on my squad."

"What are you saying, Ukitake?" Ichigo was about to explode until he heard someone flash-step behind him.

"Now, now, what have we here?" another man asked as he approached. He crossed his arms lazily as he stood next to Ukitake. "I don't recall having a Kurosaki Ichigo in my squad either."

Ichigo looked at both men totally dumbfounded. He was positive that man was Captain Ukitake and this other man had such a familiar face…A face with a tiny scruff on the chin and lengthy brunette bangs with shaggy hair; a face with a carefree smile and calm eyes; a face that reminded Ichigo of…

"Captain Kyouraku!"

"Captain?" His deep voice bellowed in a small laugh. "I'm flattered but I believe you're mistaken. Neither of us are captains." He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Where are you from, stranger?"

Ichigo scratched at his head irritably. _You've got to be kidding me!_ "Are you two serious? I'm the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo of Karakura Town!"

"Now, hold on," Kyouraku said as he stepped forward. "You're a substitute shinigami? If you're assigned to the World of the Living then what are you doing here? In the middle of this battlefield?"

Ichigo gaped at them. "Look, I don't know what happened. I was on this bridge in the World of the Living, in my body, but there was this _thing_ that sucked me in and dropped me off here. I don't know how I got here or what happened to my body."

The two shinigami looked at each other before looking back to Ichigo. "What was this _thing_?" Ukitake took a step forward and grabbed the substitute badge poking out of the opening of Ichigo's shihakushou.

Ichigo would have stopped him but thought better of it. "I don't know. It rose from the river and just…swallowed me and I woke up here."

"Hm…" Kyouraku took a step closer to Ichigo to get a better look and looked down at the badge in Ukitake's hand. "That's real, alright." He then looked back up to Ichigo. "What year is it?"

Ichigo paused for a moment. "2004, why?"

"Just as I thought."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Ichigo began to grow uneasy as the two 'lieutenants' began to look at him pensively.

"Kurosaki," Ukitake started as he returned the substitute badge, "You're far beyond our time."

"What are you getting at?"

"It seems," Kyouraku started, "you've taken a warp through time."

***Sun set***

"I think it best you keep your presence here on the hush." Kyouraku sat cross-legged behind a table, drinking a small cup of sake. "If Yama-jii finds out about your presence then you may never get home. Squad 12 may want to keep you here to gain knowledge of the future."

Around the table sat Kyouraku, Ichigo, Ukitake and Sorata. While Kyouraku was drinking away, Ukitake donated cups of his famous green tea.

"Agreed," Ukitake said as he took a drink of his tea. "We don't know how large an uproar it would cause to have access to such advanced knowledge."

"Agreed," Sorata said, looking around cautiously. He didn't know what exactly was going on but if Ukitake agreed, then he agreed.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to get home?" Ichigo sat with his hands pressed in his knees, staring at the tea in front of him. "Maybe if we ask Byakuya, he'll be able to help."

"_Kuchiki _Byakuya? What would Captain Kuchiki's grandson have to do with any of this?" Ukitake's black brow perked up.

"Hold it, Kurosaki." Kyouraku placed his sake cup down and looked over to Ichigo. "You must understand that your time is very far along the line from ours and that whatever you may tell us now can damage our future. Even the slightest hint of what may come can change time and space."

Ichigo looked up from his tea. The corner of his mouth stretched to show a small frown. He opened his mouth to say something but Kyouraku continued.

"No matter how important some information may be that could possibly change our future for the better, you must be sure to not share. There's a reason we're not supposed to know. You were never meant to be here, Kurosaki, so don't do anything that may alter the future in the slightest. When you find your way back home we must continue like you've never been here."

Ukitake had excused them all shortly afterwards and gave Ichigo a room from a fallen comrade. Ichigo sat upright on the futon, sleep far from him right now. He was stuck here, how long he didn't know, and he couldn't even take advantage of the situation. Kyouraku's words were ringing in his head along with all the images of what could be avoided by telling them now. Ichigo growled under his breath and gripped at the stretched cloth on his knees.

"That's it," Ichigo said as he uncrossed his legs and stood up. "I've got to tell them. They need to know about Rukia's sentence and the betrayal of those captains no matter what Kyouraku says." He slipped out his room and headed towards Ukitake's. The lieutenant had told him where he would be if needed and Ichigo began to stomp that way. Gratefully, there was still a light on and Ichigo could hear a light coughing beyond the paper. He was tempted to storm in but stopped himself and slowly slid the door open. "Cap—Ukitake."

Hazel eyes looked upward from a stack of papers to lock eyes with Ichigo. "Kurosaki," he cleared his throat only to get another small wave of coughs. "It's late."

"I know." Ichigo stepped inside and slid the door closed behind him. "Ukitake, I don't care what Kyouraku said. There's something I have to tell you." He was about to continue until the older man gave a heavy sigh.

"Kurosaki, I will heed Kyouraku's decision." Ukitake put down his brush and invited Ichigo to sit across from him. "His conclusion may seem ridiculous but it is smart to be cautious."

"But—"

"Knowledge is power," Ukitake continued. "And with great power comes great responsibility. Please, Kurosaki, don't damage your present and our future. It's bad enough that you already claimed us as captains." As he finished his sentence he took a drink of his already held tea. "Eventually, you'll have to tell us all you can about your situation so we can return you to your own time but until then don't speak a word that may cause disruption later."

Ichigo's brows furrowed. So many words were running across his tongue but he swallowed them back down. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

"I can only imagine the burden we've put upon you and I hate to see the weight on your shoulders but we must be cautious." Ukitake lowered his tea and held it in his lap. Then, he looked up to meet Ichigo's troubled eyes and gave a smile. "Thank you."

Ichigo hesitated and raised a brow. "For what?"

"Well, if you hadn't come in I'm sure I would have fallen asleep doing my work," he gave a small chuckle but seemed to stop short and take a breath. He smiled again and closed his eyes cheerfully. "I can just hear Kyouraku never letting it go." Ukitake stood up from his desk and moved to his side table before returning to hand Ichigo a cup of steaming tea. "I'm sure your mind is full, so here, it will help you rest."

Ichigo held it in his hands and looked at it carefully, the smell slowly reaching his nostrils. "What is this?" he said with a sour look. "It smells awful."

"Trust me; it will clear your mind instantly. It was made by Squad 4 so not only is it effective but not very pleasing to the tongue either." Ichigo was reluctant. "It's late, Kurosaki, and we both need our sleep. As much as I like your company I've a lot of work to get done and would like to get some decent rest and I'm sure you wouldn't like being up all night by your lonesome."

Groaning, Ichigo took a long chug, nearly spitting it out when he stuck out his tongue in protest. "Ugh." Again he hesitated but finished the cup. He slammed the cup down on the desk as his body began to tremble from the horrible taste. "Yeah, thanks. I'll leave you alone." He got up to leave but stopped after sliding open the door when Ukitake said his name.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo turned, "I promise I'll get you home." Ichigo stared at the lieutenant's determined eyes before giving a wan grin and leaving, sliding the door closed as he left.

"He doesn't change much," Ichigo said to himself as he entered his room and sat on the futon. He thought about how Ukitake had risked near everything when he saved Rukia at the last minute because the mere substitute wasn't fast enough. Then he thought about how he met back up with Ukitake back in Karakura when Rukia went to him for assistance to get the Shinenju. "Wait a minute…" Ichigo rested his chin in his hand. "We were arguing at that shrine. Why didn't I just give him the Shinenju?" Something began to click. There was something about the situation he just couldn't remember. "What _was_ the Shinenju…" Before he could get anywhere else, the medicine kicked in and he was out like a light, crashing backwards into his pillow.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: That's the first chapter. I will not lie; I have no idea where I'm going with this. I thought I did until I started typing it up. I know how I'm getting Ichigo back home and I have a huge climax planned but everywhere else is pretty blank. It would be greatly appreciated if some would donate recommendations. They'll all be accepted with open arms and contemplated over. I, too, will try my hardest to think of something interesting to get this story going. Until then, help would be splendid. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and you're all interested enough to continue reading as I continue writing. Thank you so much for reading! Any questions, comments or concerns are welcomed. Even criticism's harsh cousins, flames, are invited over with cookies ready for dunkin'.**

**Ta-ma ai-ma-sho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing! I got so much more than I expected and I was brought near to tears. T-T Thank you ever so much! I've gotten many reviews saying the timeline's a bit funky and I apologize for that but this was definitely a story I wanted to take on and knew the consequences. I started to regret it until I got all the reviews. I will try my hardest not to broaden this beyond my grasp since the only person who knows anything of this selected time is Kubo Tite-kun. I will remind those that this **_**is **_**set immediately after the first movie, Memories of Nobody and I will try my HARDEST not to have any spoilers. Thank you all again for reading chapter one and giving chapter two a try. I hope I can keep up to any expectations. Thanks again!**

**Rated T for insurance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of these characters; they strictly belong to Kubo Tite-kun. Kishu Sorata is my O.C. but I borrowed his name from another anime. I'd like to see if it rings anyone's bells. A character mentioned later in the chapter, Satashi-taichou is a borrowed character from dragonwriter24cmf's First Time (very AWESOME one-shot!) and I hope it's okay I borrow her and if it's not please let me know immediately! I'm sorry for not asking you but I didn't have the time to if I wanted to publish this in time! I am not selling this product so I will not at any time make any profit for this story. The only time anyone will be paying is for the ink if that person decides to print this piece of work. I will also declare that I borrowed some favorable lines from other televised programs and literature.**

**Time Warp**

_**Chapter Two**_

With a groggy groan, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes as his dream slowly dissipated. It was a very peculiar dream compared to most and it left Ichigo rather curious as to why he'd have such an imagination. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and gave a hefty yawn. He smacked his lips a couple times and tried to recall what would leave such a bad taste in the back of his mouth.

He turned to see the time on his alarm clock when he realized he was sleeping on a futon on the floor. "Wha…?" He looked around to see the paper doors with the sunlight shining in brightly and the wooden floor beneath him. "What the hell?" He shot to his feet and looked down at his shihakushou. "It wasn't a dream? Aw, son of a—"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned on his heel and looked over to the shaded paper door. He reached for Zangetsu and slung the strap over his shoulder. "Who's there?"

"It's me," said a shaky voice as the paper door slid open. A small figure, about Ichigo's height or perhaps a bit shorter, came sliding inward with the right foot first. Bright green eyes shown through thick brunette bangs and a welcoming smile covered his face as he said, "It's Kishu Sorata, remember?"

Ichigo relaxed some and rubbed a hand down his face. "What are you doing here," he muttered behind his hand.

"Ukitake-fukutaichou has assigned you under my authority." Sorata finally slid the door completely open to allow all the sunlight to shine through when he continued, "It's my responsibility to supervise you and educate you on how things work around here."

"What?" Before the shorter boy had a chance to react he was already off the ground in Ichigo's grasp by his collar. "I'm going to be stuck with _you_ all day?" Ichigo lowered his head with a low growl as a vain popped on his brow. "Where's Uki-take?" he asked, slowing the name down to get through this guy's thick head.

Dark lines were drawn down Sorata's face as he hesitantly answered, "H-he's at the Squad 4 infirmaries. He'd gone to visit the wounded men and women from yesterday's battle. The lieutenant had come earlier but you were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake you—" the sentence ended with a small scream as Ichigo threw him back to the ground and charged out the door. "Wait," Sorata pleaded as he reached forward but was too slow, "you don't know where you're going!"

Ichigo didn't care for the man he abandoned in his room, nor his words. He just charged forward with a heavy force in his step. "How could that blasted Ukitake leave me with _him?_ Of all people!" He stomped through the Seireitei, not sure of where he was going and just taking every which way his instincts told him to go but he had a feeling his instincts were leading him in the wrong direction. _Heh, wouldn't be the first time._

Just as he was passing the nth turn in the roads something crossed his vision and made him backtrack to pop his head around the corner and take a peak-a-boo. The smallest figure with short black hair that hovered just above the shoulder and a pack with the Squad 4 symbol sewn on the back around the curved shoulders caught Ichigo's attention. Before he could stop himself he had grabbed the young man by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Hanataro! It's been a while," he said as he looked at the younger boy but he quickly turned stone gray. "Oh, I'm sorry," he tried to stay but it all came out a muttering mess of indistinctive gibberish.

The young girl looked up to him with enlarged eyes as she crossed her arms over her flat chest. She seemed near verge of tears which only punched Ichigo hard in the gut and he'd tried once more for apologies but before he could get very far, a brawny arm draped itself on top of Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry, little lady," soothed a deep voice as the man stepped in front of Ichigo and leaned forward to give the woman a small flower. "The boy's still recovering from a mental injury and you could say he's not right in the head to begin with."

Ichigo's face grew shrouded with a dark shadow until the man turned around to greet him after sending the girl on her merry way.

"Now, was that really called for; scaring the girl senseless like that?" he asked with a brilliant grin on his scruffy face.

"Captain—I mean, Lieutenant Kyouraku? What are you doing down here?"

"You really shouldn't be going around here with your head cut off like that. You may ruin us one day." Kyouraku crossed his arms and shook his head joyfully. "It seems Ukitake had too much trust in you to believe you'd obey a simple order to behave."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said rather viciously. "You've come to spy on me, haven't you?"

Kyouraku bellowed out in laughter. "You're a quick one, aren't you?" He patted Ichigo firmly on the back before leading him down through the streets. "But did you ever think that I might just want your company?"

Ichigo didn't believe him for a minute. He may not have known the two 'lieutenants' very well but he could tell without a doubt the connection between the two was supernaturally strong. It was highly possible Kyouraku would pass his time up to save trouble for Ukitake.

They went along the day with Kyouraku telling rather interesting stories about him and Ukitake back in the Academy (some of them were a bit _too_ personal for Ichigo's likes) which eventually moved on to some of Kyouraku's favorite haikus after the older man snatched a bottle of sake. An hour or so passed and Ichigo, after already passing up many offers to drink, had finally learned to just let the man ramble on and keep his mouth shut.

"So, what happened to that 3rd seat, Kishu?" Kyouraku asked, looking over at Ichigo with a carefree smile.

Ichigo held his chin in his hand as he thought. "Oh, that Sorata guy? I totally forgot about him. I didn't know he was a third seat…"

Kyouraku broke out into laughter and patted the younger boy on the back in sport. "Yeah, he's quite the stumblebum when it comes to his work." Kyouraku recollected himself and leaned forward towards Ichigo some, "So, who was this Hanataro person you were talking about? That's a pretty name."

"His name was Yamada Hanataro," Ichigo said with a bright grin. He could see the lieutenant's sudden unease at the mention of it being a male. "He was a member of the 4th Squad and helped me when—"

He was silenced with a small nudge from the taller man with his sake bottle. "You've failed the test," was all he said with a tight grin. He walked on even when the confused Ichigo stopped. Before the high school student had a chance to ask, "Did nothing I say get to you yesterday? I said even the slightest-"Kyouraku made a small gap between his index and thumb-"hint of what may come can change time and space," Kyouraku explained after he turned around to face Ichigo. "I hope today was a lesson well learned: No matter who asks you, never speak of your present. Whether it be me, Ukitake, or even a captain you must not utter a word of it."

One vain after another popped on Ichigo's brow as Kyouraku lectured him and finally yelled out in aggravation when he was through. "Alright, I get it! Will you get off my back?"

Kyouraku couldn't help but smile. "C'mon," he said as he gestured Ichigo to follow him, "let's go save Ukitake from the Squad 4 holding cells."

"Holding cells," Ichigo asked rather amused. "Don't like the place?"

"Does anyone?" They both chuckled as they continued on their way but Kyouraku suddenly disappeared to a window shop before Ichigo could even collect the lieutenant stopping.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo poked his head around Kyouraku's arm to see the sack of candy tied neatly and sitting patiently on the window sill. "What's that for?"

"Though it doesn't look it, Ukitake has quite the sweet tooth," Kyouraku stated with a smile as he slipped the candy in his sleeve. "He's always giving out free candy to the younger shinigami. I'm sure he'll probably want to share some with you so I hope you like sweets." He pulled from the window and started down the streets with Ichigo at his side. "I'm sure after a hard day's work he'll want a sugar rush to get him through the night later on."

Ichigo looked up at the older man with an inspired grin. "You really care for Ukitake, don't you?"

"Why yes," Kyouraku said with a broad grin. "He's very dear to me."

Ichigo tried to look into the man's eyes from his view but he could tell the lieutenant's gaze was long gone in the distance, probably thinking back some while. The substitute couldn't help but think back home to Chad and his other classmates. To think two friends could be so close…could he and Chad perchance get that close in time? The idea made him simper.

They finally reached Squad 4 and they wandered through the halls, passing many rooms filled with wounded men, surrounded by shinigami both assisting with nurturing and just visiting. Kyouraku went in and gave a visit to some men from either his or Ukitake's squad, Ichigo didn't know.

"Oi, Ukitake-kun," Kyouraku exclaimed once they saw the white-haired lieutenant conversing with a young lady.

"Kyouraku," Ukitake blinked in surprise after turning around to face the two boys. "And Kurosaki? Aren't you supposed to be with Kishu?"

"Eh," Ichigo's eye twitched slightly to Ukitake's face. He couldn't quite tell what feeling was portrayed but it seemed like slight betrayal in those eyes. "About that…" he started but Kyouraku cut him off.

"I thought I'd escort him around. He seems to know us so I figured he'd feel more comfortable with me teaching him the ways around here," Kyouraku smirked, winking to Ichigo. "And it's insurance so Kishu doesn't get too curious and ask dangerous questions. The kid was quite gracious when I took little Kurosaki off his hands today." Ukitake blinked a couple more times but he seemed to fall for it. "Oh, by the way," Kyouraku snapped his fingers in remembrance as he reached into his sleeve and grabbed the small pouch from his pocket. "Kurosaki and I decided to bring you a snack." He handed Ukitake the sweets and the younger man seemed to take it gratefully.

"Why, thank you," he said with a small smile. "You know you didn't have to." Ukitake slipped it in his own sleeve. He gave a deep sigh and looked at Kyouraku with the slightest disgruntlement but it quickly formed into enthusiasm. "Shouldn't you be working, Kyouraku-kun?"

"I've been working," Kyouraku defended as he patted a hand atop Ichigo's head. "This guy's a lot of work. You know, he was antagonizing this poor girl not too long ago. She was a real cutie but little Kurosaki was so cruel to her," he said with a dramatic frown as he put his free hand to his heart.

Through Ichigo's shadowed face his eyes shone like daggers aimed for Kyouraku's beating heart but he kept his tongue still.

"So," Kyouraku started, quickly changing subject, "did you have a checkup while you were here?"

"Oh, Satashi-taichou was busy and I didn't want to bother her. I did speak to Unohana-fukutaichou and she was able to take time out of her busy schedule to fill up my medical tin," Ukitake said with a gleeful smile. Ichigo must have given a confused look because the lieutenant just shook it off. "Anyway, what are you two doing here? Have you come to look in on our comrades? I can proudly say they're healing nicely and most of them will be out before next month."

"Well, good," Kyouraku slowly eased behind Ukitake and started shoving him down the halls. "Now it's time for a little down time," he encouraged.

"Wha-Kyouraku! I have work to do," Ukitake fussed as he was shoved along. "Kurosaki?" he asked, turning to the younger man for assistance.

The substitute could only shake his head, unknowing of what to do.

"Yes, Kurosaki!" Then with one hand on both Ukitake's and Ichigo's backs he urged them down the halls. "You should join us in the springs."

Ukitake scowled and shook his head. "Kyouraku, I have things I need to attend to."

"If you can't get a proper check up then I'll treat you to a soothing day at the hot springs," Kyouraku said, beaming.

Next thing Ichigo knew, they were all far away from Squad 4 and at the nearest spa wearing nothing but thin towels wrapped around their waists.

"How the hell did I get here," Ichigo asked himself in a growl. He stood there in the middle of the dressing room while Kyouraku was toying with Ukitake's hair before they all sunk into the hot springs.

"C'mon, Juu-kun! If you tie your hair up it won't be all silky smooth through the water," he teased as he gently pulled at Ukitake's ivory locks.

"Shunsui-kun, cut it out," Ukitake warned as he retreated to the best of his ability.

Ichigo slapped his hand to his face, completely knocked off guard on how childish these grown men could be. "Of all the people to act like this…" He could hear the two continue to ramble on as he glared between his fingers but when he looked forward he could only see Ukitake adjusting his towel with his hair tie defeated and on the floor, leaving his hair just barely brushing his shoulders. "Oh, God," he slowly turned, his hand dropping to his side. "Where's Kyouraku?"

"Let's go, Kurosaki-kun!" the flamboyant lieutenant exclaimed as he pushed Ichigo ahead, pulling Ukitake as they passed towards the hot springs. "Time for us all to take a nice hot relaxation after a hard day's work."

"'Cause I'm sure you've had a 'hard day's work,'" Ukitake said with a smirk as they stepped into the warm waters.

Ichigo warily stepped in with them, very unsure of why he was there at all. Just yesterday he was walking home from school and now he's sitting in the hot springs with two of the oldest captains in the whole Gotei 13—both of which acting like children which blew Ichigo completely out of proportion.

Kyouraku untied his towel and threw it over his shoulder as he sank himself waist below the water. Ukitake on the other hand calmly took off his towel and folded it before placing it upon his head, submerging himself up to his chest below the water. Both of them giving a nice relaxed sigh as the water warmed them up and smoothed out their muscles.

"Kurosaki, please join us in the water," Kyouraku invited as he gestured downward to him and Ukitake.

With slight reluctance, Ichigo slowly dipped into the water and, following Ukitake's example, placed his towel over his head. He was extremely careful not to look down through the water.

"I should really be working," Ukitake said rather distantly. "We _both_ have a lot of papers to fill out about yesterday's battle."

"Yeah, well, when I become captain I'll do all the paperwork so my poor lieutenant won't have the trouble. Besides, we _both_ need a day's rest. Especially after the stress we've been through," Kyouraku said calmly as he peeked over to Ukitake with a careful eye.

Ichigo could barely get the feeling of a hidden meaning in the words and followed Kyouraku's gaze to Ukitake, taking a mental note of how much paler the older man was than yesterday. And before he had time to notice, Ukitake had somehow drifted to sleep in those couple of minutes with them being in there.

"He's pretty exhausted," Ichigo said lightly as he looked over to Kyouraku. "Must have been working hard."

Kyouraku gave a tired groan as he pinched an itch on his nose. "He cares more for his men than his own well being is all." He gave a heavy sigh. "And he's going to be worrying non-stop with you here. He'll work until he's dead as long as you get home in the end." The older man ripped his gaze from his friend and looked directly into Ichigo. "So, any ideas on how you got here? Or how you can get home?"

Ichigo slowly shook his head and raised his gaze upward. "No idea. I remember I was walking home from school-a regular day of school-when I suddenly woke up here. I don't remember anything of falling asleep or passing out or anything—just a..." Ichigo paused to find the proper term but found none, "_thing_." He cupped his chin in his hand as he gazed deep in thought at the moon hiding in the setting sun's rays. He was fixated on how it seemed a little bigger than he remembered it.

"Did anything in particular happen on the way from your school?" Kyouraku asked, being hesitant at the term 'school.'

Again, Ichigo slowly shook his head. "Not that I remember. It was a normal walk from one district to the other, over the bridge…I do remember there was a carnival but when I walked by the grounds they were already taking down the Ferris wheel…" Ichigo's voice trailed off when something sharp ran across his memory.

_I like it when I'm way up high._

A feminine voice rang through his skull and for a moment he thought he saw big amber eyes brightly shining at him. Ichigo focused on those eyes and tried to remember past them to the face. It was a very hazy image of a brilliant smile with flowing hair, oh what color was that hair? With something holding it up-something that flowed in sync with the hair. The substitute shinigami began to sit up right as the image cleared and gears started moving in his head.

"What was her name," Ichigo asked himself as he continued to think. "It was something like….it was…her name was-!"

Ichigo's line of thought dissipated as a shrill voice rang through the air.

"Ukitake-fukutaichou! Kyouraku-fukutaichou!"

Ichigo shook his head and all memory was completely washed from his mind like a fading dream. What was he just thinking about? _Why'd she say that_, was the last thing that popped into his mind before even that evaporated into thin air. He looked up to see that Kyouraku's attention was now off him and onto the waking lieutenant.

Ukitake wiped at his heavy lids before fluttering open his eyes and looking at both Kyouraku and Ichigo with confusion. "Oh…" he mumbled, realizing he'd fallen asleep in their company in the hot springs. His attention was then drawn to the shinigami standing outside of the hot springs behind him.

"I've been looking all over for you," Kishu Sorata said between huffs. He had jumped down from the roof to stand behind the two lieutenants. "Bad news! First, the surrogate shinigami is missing…" he trailed off when his attention flowed to Ichigo across from him.

"Is he now?" Ukitake asked as he peered towards Kyouraku who had an innocent smile on his face. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

After shaking his head, Sorata continued, "There's more! Yamamoto-soutaichou wishes to see you both. It's urgent! I was informed it has something to do with what was found at the battlefield yesterday."

"Holy crap, is it my body?" Ichigo asked, standing up on instinct. He was confused by all the shocked faces and the red shade of Sorata's face. Immediately, he dropped back under the water.

"I-I-I," Sorata stammered before gaining back his wits. "I wasn't informed of what it was but you two are to attend council with Yamamoto-soutaichou immediately. Be there before dusk, is what I was commanded!"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! And it's the dreaded cliffy. I really hate doing that to you guys but this chapter was really disappointing and with all the Favorite and Alert lists this story was added to (thank you very, very much for the add, by the way! ****), I had to leave it with **_**something**_** to keep everyone reading. I was really hoping for some ideas tossed my way which was why I posted the first chapter without much of a storyline coming after it but alas it was in vain so this basically was a filler to toss some information of where this may be going your way. My rule is to post a new chapter every week so no one's left hanging and it gives me time to get more readers before continuing but this may be a bigger challenge than I bargained for, haha. Please walk with me through this daring feat and I will try and give you all you deserve. Thank you all again, and again, and again! I bow to you all! T-T Please, don't be shy to share ideas of where any of you might want this to go. I like to be very connected to my audience. If there are any questions, comments or concerns please just ring the doorbell and I will come to your every beckon and call!**

**Ta-ma ai-ma-sho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm so, so sorry! And I would like to thank ALL my reviewers from the very bottom of my heart! All your words have touched me tenderly. I owe this all to you. A quick reminder, this is set immediately after the first movie, Memories of Nobody. I have to say that some spoilers are inevitable but I will try to keep them as vague as possible for those who've not seen it yet. Oh, and I am my own beta who often types these chapters during late evenings so I dearly apologize for any typos. Outside of that, I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Rated T for insurance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of these characters; they strictly belong to Kubo Tite-kun. Kishu Sorata is my O.C. but I borrowed his name from another anime. I'd like to see if it rings anyone's bells. I am not selling this product so I will not at any time make any profit for this story. The only time anyone will be paying is for the ink if that person decides to print this piece of work. I will also declare that I borrowed some favorable lines from other televised programs and literature.**

**Time Warp**

_**Chapter Three**_

Ichigo sat confined to his room with his arms crossed and a heavy scowl on his face. "Damn that Ukitake," he muttered, slouching his shoulders. He understood where the lieutenant was coming from when he dismissed Ichigo from the hot springs but having him stuck here? "'It's for your own good, Kurosaki,'" Ichigo mimicked. Then he gave a low chuckle at his horrible imitation but it quickly turned back to a scowl. "Why are you here?"

The 3rd seat, Kishu Sorata, had settled himself in Ichigo's quarters and jumped when Ichigo addressed him so coldly. Finally finding his voice after sitting for many minutes in silence with the substitute, Sorata said, "Ukitake-fukutaichou put me in charge of your supervision. And I would much approve if you'd stop speaking so poorly of my lieutenant."

"Whatever." Ichigo grew restless in his seat as he shifted again and again. "I just don't understand why I'm stuck in here."

"Ukitake-fukutaichou already clarified that with you," Sorata said with a sour lip. "If it _is_ your body they found we don't need you wandering the streets and being discovered."

"I got that part, idiot. I mean, who will recognize me? None of these low-lives would know, would they? Only captains would've been there, right?"

"That's the point," Sorata pointed out, sticking his index in the air. "We don't know who was there: captains, lieutenants, maybe it was the Head Captain himself! We have to keep a low profile." Sorata ran his hand through his brown hair. "And to have a captain's or a lieutenant's meeting so late…it must be about something very important."

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh before falling back with his arms outstretched on his futon. He thought about how much better his bed would feel right now. He then smirked when he thought of his father's 'lovely' wake up calls that consisted of a kick to the face or an elbow to the gut if Ichigo wasn't fast enough.

For a moment, Ichigo thought he could hear his father calling his name, extending the vowels as the older man tried to wake his son. Little did he know it was Sorata trying to get his attention until the smaller man began shaking the day dreamer's leg.

Ichigo paid no heed to the 3rd seat as his mind wandered. If he was going to find a way home he shouldn't be sitting here on his hands. The last thing he remembered was being on that bridge before waking up here in the Soul Society. There had to be hints out there on that battlefield where he woke up. Something they missed but he wasn't going to wait here until Ukitake found him a way home.

_ Kurosaki, I promise I'll get you home._

_ He'll work until he's dead as long as you get home in the end._

The two lieutenants' voices rang in Ichigo's ears until his head ached from it. He propped himself up on his elbows and though his gaze was on the talking 3rd seat his mind was elsewhere.

_It seems you've taken a warp through time…_

_I was informed it has something to do with what was found at the battlefield yesterday…_

_I don't have a Kurosaki Ichigo on my squad…_

_It seems Ukitake had too much trust in you to believe you'd obey a simple order to behave…_

_It's my responsibility to supervise you and educate you on how things work around here…_

_So, any ideas on how you got here…_

_Kurosaki, I will heed Kyouraku's decision…_

_I-it was a Hollow…_

_I think it best you keep your presence here on the hush…_

_Thank you…_

_Shut your big, fat mouth…_

Voices rang in Ichigo's head. He clenched his eyes tight as they grew louder. They were all voices of the recent days, familiar ones of Ukitake, Kyouraku and Sorata but that last one…the last one was louder and sharper than the rest. It clicked in his mind and it made him sit straight up.

The voice was young and fun, relieved in a way. It only took a second for Ichigo to realize it was a girl's. He didn't know whose it was or why she said it but it made Ichigo jump to his feet and throw Zangetsu over his shoulder. When he flew out the door he could hear Sorata groaning behind him.

"Not again!"

***Nightfall***

Ukitake dragged his feet across the wooden passageway as sleep pulled away at his clear thinking. "That took longer than expected," he squeezed out before covering an escaping yawn. "I hope Kurosaki isn't too aggravated with me."

He was rather surprised he could get away from Kyouraku's watching gaze after the meeting but after promising a good night's rest he was able to part from his friend. The thought of his friend reminded him of a little something and he reached into his sagging sleeve to pull out the small pouch of candy. He carefully pulled back the tied string and plucked a piece from the bunch. As he popped it into his mouth a wan smile spread across his pale face.

"Mmm…that hits the spot." He lightly licked his lips and looked down at the sweets in his hands. "I wonder if Kurosaki would appreciate some before going to bed."

He paused by his room which was inviting him to come lay on his bed but he passed up the offer and continued down the wooden trail. He finally reached Ichigo's room and knocked softly on the wooden paneling with his free hand. "Kurosaki, may I come in?"

No reply.

Ukitake pondered there for a moment. A light was emitting through the paper door and Ichigo didn't seem the type to sleep with a candle lit irresponsibly. He knocked again, a little louder this time. "Kurosaki?"

Again, no reply.

With slight hesitation, Ukitake slid open the door and walked into the empty room. The candle was near completely melted with the wax dripping all the way down the table and onto the polished floor.

"Looks like I can't keep my promise, Kyouraku-kun."

Ukitake sighed heavily and walked over to the low table. He crouched down with his knees bent to blow out the candle but when he inhaled to blow his breath hitched, causing a cough. After that cough came another cough after another and Ukitake collapsed to his knees on the floor. He had to throw through his hands down onto the table to prevent an oncoming concussion, causing the candy to scatter across the wood and bounce off the floor.

After a few moments he caught his breath and looked at his doused hand, wet with a small coat of blood. He cleared his throat a couple times before he reached his hand into the opening of his shihakushou to clean himself using the inner layer in front of his breast. He then pushed himself up onto his feet after blowing out the candle and rushing out the door. There was only one place he could think of that Ichigo would go running off to at this hour.

It was too dangerous for him to be out without proper supervision.

***Full Moon***

Before he knew it, Ichigo landed in the middle of the battleground where he'd woken up not two days ago. He walked over to the patch of grass that seemed familiar enough to be his first bed since he'd been here. Ichigo wandered around the sunken in patch of grass looking for any clues that might lead him home. If only he knew what he was looking for…

"Kurosaki-kun! Please, I must inform you—"

Ichigo, now lost all his concentration, turned around to glare at the intruding shinigami that was surprisingly quick enough to keep up with him. "Will you shut up? You have any idea how annoying you can be?"

"I must insist, Kurosaki-kun, that we…"

Ichigo had now completely ignored the 3rd seat and started circling around the patch of beaten grass. He could tell the other man was still talking but the words were long from his ears.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked himself just above a whisper. He knelt down with an elbow on his knee as his other hand reached down and slid two fingers across dripping grass. He brought the digits up close to get a better look in the dark as he smeared the liquid between the two fingers and his thumb. "Is this…I was bleeding?"

Ichigo tried to think back to why he was bleeding but he was coming up with a blank. _Blank. Blank? Blanks? _For some reason that word seemed to pop out over the rest and when Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind he found himself staring at his blood-tipped fingers.

"That's right," he said in a realization. "I was bleeding at that shrine…where Ukitake and I were arguing…over the…the-oh, what was it?-the Shinenju. I think it was the Shinenju but why were we arguing? Why was I bleeding?" All the unanswered questions made him furious and he growled under his breath. "Was it Ukitake? No…Renji? No. Rukia? No. I think I was protecting something. The Shinenju, maybe? Why was I protecting her? Wait, _her_?" For some reason when the word Shinenju crossed his mind he connected it with a girl. "Urahara said it was a jewel, didn't he?"

Sorata had finally lost all patience and rose his voice in clear aggravation, "Kurosaki," he started, dropping the _–kun_ in his anger, "I must imply that we—"

"Will you shut up," Ichigo was about to ask but when he turned to yell at the other shinigami, a monstrous roar overlapped that of his own voice. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he turned back southward. "A Hollow?"

"There's no way," Sorata said breathlessly as he stared off into the distance. "A Hollow shouldn't be this close. I-I-I-I erm it doesn't um…" The shinigami ran his hand down his face. "Where are the other shinigami? They wouldn't let a Hollow get this close to the Seireitei…no matter what squadron. There shouldn't be…"

"Oh, stop blabbering," Ichigo said as he stood, grabbing Zangetsu on his way up and leapt towards the source of the sound.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" Sorata grabbed at the Zanpakuto on his hip and leapt up after him.

When the 3rd seat met up with the substitute, they both stood afloat above a patch of trees and looked down through the fuzz of leaves to catch some shinigami in the midst drenched in blood. Among them, though, there was no Hollow.

"I don't understand," Sorata gasped. "How could an entire squadron fall to one Hollow? There's no way...I mean, I can't even feel its presence."

"Me neither," Ichigo stated back as his eyes frantically scanned through the woods. "If I'm not mistaken, those look like…" he trailed off as he hopped off his platform in the sky and landed softly on the ground.

"Those are blade wounds," Sorata clarified as he landed next to Ichigo. "Could the Hollow have been smart enough to wield a sword?"

"That or there's a traitor amongst us," Ichigo said viciously, thinking back to what happened on Rukia's execution day. "Perhaps the Hollow showed up and he ran?"

"How dare you assume a traitor! No one would ever betray the Gotei 13!"

Before Ichigo could give a cocky remark another roar shot through the air and caught their attentions.

Then, there was a noise, a familiar noise that reminded Ichigo of nothing more than a gunshot. "But those don't exist in this world," he muttered.

"What?"

The word seemed extended as though he was speaking slowly. Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to the 3rd seat but more towards the object coming straight towards him. Everything seemed to slow down and though it was coming slowly, Ichigo felt he was moving in water. And just as the object was about to strike his pupil, something swiped down and smacked the object to the ground. It took Ichigo only a moment to follow time normally again and look at the bloodied hand of Ukitake Jyuushirou.

"Ukitake?"

"Ukitake-fukutaichou!" Sorata bowed his head in respect. "I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me."

Ukitake simply waved Sorata off and was glaring directly at Ichigo. "I thought I told you to stay to your room?" Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but Ukitake cut him off. "And if you were, by chance, going back to where we found you, you are way out of my squad jurisdiction. So might I ask why you've gone this far?" Again, Ichigo opened his mouth but Ukitake cut him off. "Saying you were looking for clues to go back home, we are in battle with a high-level Hollow and it is too dangerous to go off alone." Ichigo opened his mouth and motioned towards Sorata but Ukitake cut him off once again. "He may be a 3rd seat but I gave you my word and he was merely for your supervision, not your protection." A last time Ichigo opened his mouth but Ukitake cut him off. "If I hadn't been here then that pod would have stricken you and if you were unfortunate enough to have lived then in hours the enemy would have manipulated you to do anything with or against your will."

Ichigo stood irritably with one eye twitching waiting for the next scolding but the lieutenant was quiet as he shook his bloody hand.

"Ukitake-fukutaichou, let me wrap that," Sorata insisted as he pushed past Ichigo.

"'Tis nothing but a mere scratch," Ukitake flatly stated as he turned away. "We have bigger things we must attend to."

"What kind of Hollow is it?" Ichigo asked, thankful that he wasn't interrupted.

"A new discovery," Ukitake said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "A dear friend believes it can divide itself and, if need, rejoin again. Don't be fooled: theory has it, that no matter how many times it divides itself, the duplicates are just as strong as the original."

The 3rd seat swallowed hard and drew out his blade.

"No matter what," Ukitake warned, "do NOT let those pods penetrate you. If those get lodged anywhere inside you then you will be its puppet." The lieutenant then drew out his own blade.

"So, are you saying these men killed themselves?"

With his back still to him, Ukitake responded, "Yes, Kurosaki," after a long pause. "It's a strong possibility."

Another gunshot echoed through the woods and the three shinigami dispersed. Sorata went right, Ukitake went left, and Ichigo used shunpo to dart forward past the pod. Though he kept his eyes wide open, Ichigo couldn't see the Hollow anywhere, and he could barely feel its presence. Gunshot after gunshot fired and Ichigo flash-stepped from side to side to dodge them. He started taking notice that he had to start dodging sooner and sooner, proving he was getting closer. Finally, he could see where the pods were shooting from: a tree he was heading straight towards.

"It's disguised as a tree?" he asked out loud as he raised Zangetsu over his head. "Whatever, a Hollow's a Hollow!"

Just as his sword was about to make contact, two Zanpakuto blades crossed right in his path and swung him around behind the tree.

"Kurosaki, wait!"

Rubbing at the back of his sore neck with one hand, his other arm was propped up on his elbow in the grass. "What's going on, Ukitake? Why aren't we killing it?"

"It seems theory was wrong," Ukitake said gravely as he sheathed his sword. "Come have a look at this."

With a groan, Ichigo pushed himself up and walked over to the tree; close to stay out of range of the pods' aim. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. _This _is what caused that horrible slaughter today and the other day?"

"This would explain why you couldn't sense the Hollow, KIshu." As Ukitake reached forward, his used his left hand to hold back the sleeve as he plucked a Hollow the size of a locust off the tree. The thing was practically a tiny mask with six tinier legs that would shoot out the pods through its mouth. "This Hollow is less than 1/10th of the Hollow we fought a couple days ago and that wasn't the original. These forests are probably filled with these little things and there's still the original we need to look for."

Ichigo looked up at the lieutenant curiously. It looked like the other man might be clenching his teeth but it was hard to tell. Was there something Ichigo wasn't catching? How grave could this situation get from _those_ little things? Or was he worried about the original?

"Excuse me, Kishu? With what were you to wrap my hand with?"

The boy seemed confused only a moment before sparking in remembrance. "Oh yes!" The 3rd seat reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small roll of gauze. "I carry it with me all the time just in case. Shall I wrap your hand for you?"

"Oh, it's not for me." He reached his arm over to hand Sorata the Hollow that was squeaking in protest. "I need you to wrap him up good and tight for me."

Sorata seemed hesitant. "What for, Ukitake-fukutaichou?"

"I need to take him into Squad 12 for investigation. I think it best for him to be alive in case he was to divide again." The lieutenant sighed heavily as Sorata reluctantly grabbed the writhing Hollow and wrapped it up in the speed of light. The lieutenant then looked over to Ichigo and gave a wan smile. "We'll have to look for hints some other time, Kurosaki. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who messed up."

That's what Ichigo wanted to ask, he could hear his voice echoing it in his mind but there was something that caught his eyes and he wasn't sure why. There was something in the lieutenant's smile-perhaps the light from the rising sun affected it-but the man's teeth had the lightest shade of red to them.

At Ichigo's angle, Ukitake was at a slight rise above him and the sun shone behind him perfectly that made him glow. Usually, Ichigo had such high respect for this man and always saw him as a strong-willed, independent gentleman and the way he glowed should have made him seem a hero along with his discovery of the Hollow but…Ichigo's never seen the man so weak before in his entire life.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I really liked how I ended this chapter—the last paragraph, I mean. I really hope you all can visualize it as I do. It's a rather gorgeous idea in my mind. I'm very proud. XD Btw, side note, I try to believe with Ichigo being a doctor's son he'll naturally catch small hints of bad health; nothing more, nothing less about it. Outside of that, if there are any questions, comments, or concerns, don't be afraid to click that little button. And flames are excepted since it gets pretty cold in this room at night.**

**Ta-ma ai-ma-sho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to try and update weekly (every 7 days(. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to update this chapter before midnight so it took me 8 days which I'm EXTREMELY sorry for. I'd like to thank my one reviewer, Asj Johnson. You made a few great points and I greatly appreciate. I don't think I deserved such a wondrous blessing but as Moses' mother in Prince of Egypt sings, "If the gods give you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent," I shall be grateful and leave it at that. A quick reminder, this is set immediately after the first movie, Memories of Nobody. I am trying my hardest to keep away any spoiler but they seem to be leaking out of the cracks which I apologize for. I'll keep trying, though! So, please, anyone is still with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Rated T for insurance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of these characters; they strictly belong to Kubo Tite-kun. Kishu Sorata is my O.C. but I borrowed his name from another anime. I'd like to see if it rings anyone's bells. There's a tiny little thing that is mimicked from goth4ever's Abusive Nightmare (a greate one-shot!) and I'm sorry if this troubles you any, goth4ever. If it does, let me know. I am not selling this product so I will not at any time make any profit for this story. The only time anyone will be paying is for the ink if that person decides to print this piece of work. I will also declare that I borrowed some favorable lines from other televised programs and literature.**

**Time Warp**

_**Chapter Four**_

The sun hovered a few feet above the horizon in the early morning and the birds began to sing in delight. Unlike the birds, Ichigo was trying to get some Z's with his chin rested on his folded hands.

"Uh-oh, looks like the new guy's slacking off, Sorata-kun," teased a feminine voice.

"I wouldn't mess with him," came Sorata's voice. "He's not used to a decent day's work."

Ichigo opened one eye to glare at the other man just in time to see the girl kick the broom he was resting on right out from under him. After a 90 degree face plant off the cobblestone ground and into the dirt, Ichigo looked up with a twitching brow to the culprit.

"What was that for," he growled.

"It's a lot better consequence than if the captain or lieutenant caught you like that," she said between giggles.

"You know, she has a point," Sorata said as he wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "Here," he said as he offered his other hand.

Ichigo ignored the hand and pushed himself up to sit on the cobblestone path. "Who the heck is she?"

"Who, her?" Sorata grinned as he pointed to the girl in question. "She's just a 7th seat to some but to me she's the love of my life!" He leaned over to kiss her numerously on her rosy cheek which only caused the girl to giggle uncontrollably.

Ichigo watched in annoyance as she attempted to push the 3rd seat away once he started to twirl her long raven hair between his fingers.

"Sorata-kun, stop it," she giggled."

"You're rather energetic today," Ichigo hissed. Neither he nor Sorata got any sleep since they were up all the night with Ukitake messing with that stupid Hollow. He had almost got away to his room but just as he slid open the door Sorata pushed him away to start morning chores. And here he was.

"Are you kidding? When my dearest is in my sight my heart flutters and if I wanted to I could fly!" Sorata grinned broadly as a waterfall of tears rolled down his cheeks. "It is she who inspires me to pick up my sword every night and pick up this broom," he said as he raised his broom high above his head, "every morning!"

Ichigo smacked his forehead hard before falling back into the dirt once more. "It's too early for this," he groaned.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat abruptly to look over to the lieutenant. He didn't have to look to know it was Ukitake; the deep voice was easy enough but it was the hint of a scolding behind his name that gave it all away. Ukitake looked angry at first but the pale man smiled instead and beckoned for Ichigo to come over.

"Dun, dun, dun," the girl squeezed out before she and Sorata broke out in laughter.

Ichigo tried to silence them with a glare but they ignored him and walked away. The substitute shook his head and pushed himself up. As he headed towards the lieutenant, he began patting away at the dirt on his shihakushou.

"What's up?" he asked but Ukitake looked confused. "What did you want," he said when the older man started looking to the sky.

"Oh, well," he started, "as you can guess it wasn't your body we discussed at our meeting. I wasn't sure if I got to tell you or not last night so I thought I could now. I just had a meeting with Squad 12 and we'll see what they come up with. Oh, and here," he said as he pulled a small gourd out of his sleeve and handed it to Ichigo, "this should give you a boost through the day. It's made by Squad 4 but surprisingly it's pretty good as well."

"You mean, like an energy drink?" Ichigo looked at the gourd questionably but noticed the lieutenant was confused yet again. "Never mind. Thanks." He nodded in respect and turned to leave.

"Kurosaki, I'm not done," he said as he pulled at the boy's shoulder. "I know it's tiresome to do these chores but we all need to work together and fairly. And the more you act like a normal shinigami the more you fit in. And I think that…what is it?"

Ichigo blinked a couple times when he realized he'd been staring at the older man. "Oh, sorry, it's just that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay? I mean, you look really pale and those bags under your eyes…it's concerning." Ichigo didn't mean to sound rude about it but he couldn't just ignore the man's condition.

Ukitake frowned for a moment before smiling again. "It's nothing. Perhaps it's my old age after last night," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry about me." He waved the question off and pointed back to the fallen broom. "Go back to your chores, Kurosaki. I have work of my own to do."

Before Ichigo could mutter another word, Ukitake was out of sight at a miraculous speed. He crossed his arms and looked at where Ukitake was just standing.

"C'mon, Sorata-kun, let's go bug the new guy some more!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, darling."

The familiar and irritating voice could be heard around the corner and he didn't want to stay and find out what that malicious girl's next plot was. "If only she wasn't a girl," Ichigo growled as he rose up his fist.

***Early Evening***

Ichigo finally finished his chores and survived merciless torture from Tweedle-dee and her love sick puppy, Tweedle-dum. That maniacal woman did nothing but torment and taunt the 'new guy' because of her _superiority_ as a 7th seat.

"Whatever!" Ichigo nearly flew the door right off the paneling as he slid the door open. It took everything in his power not to kick the door down but he was pretty sure his foot would go flying through the paper and it would just be counterproductive. He let out a groan as he plopped face first into the welcoming futon.

Or so he thought it was welcoming. Instead, his face got a nice hug from not a pillow but small beads. He lifted his head to investigate what had spilt on his pillow to find rock candy. With a confused interest, Ichigo propped himself up on all fours and traced the candy to its source which was a crumpled up cloth on his side table with a near melted candle. Ichigo crawled over to pick up the cloth carefully between his index and thumb. After carefully analyzing the cloth, Ichigo recognized it as the candy Kyouraku had bought for Ukitake.

"When was…how did…what happened?" That's when everything clicked. Ukitake probably came looking for him when the substitute wasn't in his room. He pictured a cinematic view of Ukitake walking in and dramatically dropping the bag onto the table when he noticed Ichigo gone. The thought gave Ichigo an awkward smile and made him chuckle nervously.

"I better give this back to Ukitake. It was a gift from Kyouraku after all," Ichigo said after shaking the cinematic thought from his mind. He collected as much candy from the table as he could (the pieces not stuck in the wax or on his face) and tried to tie it neatly back into the cloth. Unfortunately, it's looked nowhere near circular. But, pathetic as it was, Ichigo still felt obligated to return it.

He walked his way down the wooden passageway until he finally reached Ukitake's room but just as he was about to knock he could hear familiar voices beyond the paper door.

"…and you still have your head? I don't understand how Yamamoto-soutaichou spares you like that," Ukitake's voice came through.

"Well, it must be my charm that gets Yama-jii so merciful."

There was a chuckling between men.

"I thought you promised me a good night's rest? You look awful."

"Well, there was a mishap out in the fields last night—"

"And what were you doing out in the fields?" Kyouraku asked, nearly scolding it seemed.

Ichigo, now with his ear literally pressed to the door, swallowed hard.

"Just some quick check-up on the men but…there was a Hollow just out of my squad's jurisdiction. It was quickly captured and brought to Squad 12 and I had counsel with Yamamoto-soutaichou. We'll probably have another captain's and lieutenant's meeting soon."

Ichigo wanted to sigh in relief that Ukitake didn't throw him under the bus.

"I don't understand why you fold your clothes, Jyuushirou. They're just going to be thrown in a tub anyway."

"Well, it's a lot easier to carry them like this and if I can make anyone's job easier, I will."

"Hey," there was a pause, "are you going to explain how you got blood on your shihakushou?"

"Oh that?" Ukitake responded quickly, "My hand got struck by one of those pods while fighting the Hollow and I applied pressure here to stop the bleeding. I _was_ in mid-battle. You know how rushed it gets out there."

"You got struck by a _pod_? Did you inform Yamamoto about that?" The rustle of clothes and the stomping of feet could be heard through the door.

"Shunsui, it's okay," Ukitake reassured. "It did nothing more than break skin; the pod is lying in the woods, probably being investigated as we speak."

"Juu…"

"Please don't give me that face, Shun. Besides, it's been hours and I'm still willful and free."

There was a long pause.

"Sh-Shunsui? What're you doing? Stop that, that tickles!"

"Oh, Juu, this is payback for lying to me last night."

"Shun! Get out of there!"

Ichigo turned stone gray with a horrid look on his face.

"Juu-kun, how long has it been? You and I both know this'll make you feel better."

"Oh…Shun…stop or I'll—"

"Or you'll what? Don't be asking me to stop unless you really want it," Kyouraku teased.

"Shunsui, please I'm going to—"

Just as Ichigo was about to lose his lunch, the door swung open, sending Ichigo flying to the floor.

"According to his face, I'd assume he believed our little tall tale, Jyuushirou," Kyouraku said proudly with the brightest grin on his face.

With great hesitation, Ichigo looked up with his flattened face to see the two lieutenants with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces.

"Well, Kurosaki, I didn't see you the prying type," Ukitake said as he uncrossed his arms.

Ichigo had to agree. Perhaps a little bit of Kyouraku or his father was rubbing off because Ichigo was feeling the need to investigate Ukitake a bit. What, with his health and all.

"I'm not my father," Ichigo said in a growl, "I don't pry." He pushed himself up and offered Ukitake the small pouch. "I just came to return this to you. I found it in my room today. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like sweets." Ichigo didn't much approve of lying but Ukitake saved his rear end so he wasn't about to sell the older man up the river.

"Oh," Ukitake blinked. "That's right, I'm sorry. I just figured you'd want some assistance this morning to help you get up." Ukitake gave a sincere smile as he picked up the pouch and placed it on his desk. The lieutenant had already stripped off the black over shirt and started shrugging off the stained white undershirt to put back on a clean one. "Now, Shunsui, shouldn't you be getting to work? I believe it's your squad on perimeters tonight."

Kyouraku looked over to his friend, skepticism clear on his face but nodded. "Alright, Jyuushirou, I'll let you get away with it today." Kyouraku strongly but carefully patted Ukitake on the shoulder which made the younger lieutenant smile. "Take care of yourself."

"You know me, Shun," Ukitake said as he waved to Kyouraku's departure.

Just as Kyouraku passed Ichigo out the door, the lieutenant gave Ichigo a look that the substitute couldn't decipher before Kyouraku walked out of sight.

"Well, Kurosaki, shall we be off?"

Ichigo turned back to Ukitake, who was completely dressed in a clean shihakushou, with an arched brow. "We're going somewhere?"

"Once you go to the well and wash your face. It's covered in filth." Ichigo just stood there confused. "I figured you'd be hungry after a day's work and staying up all the night before. I know this great place just on the outskirts of the Seireitei that I think you'd enjoy."

It didn't take much to convince Ichigo to accept free food so he headed his way to the well within the Squad 13 barracks to give his face a good scrub. He was long finished but leaned on the stone wall of the well with his arms crossed under him, staring down at his own reflection.

"I don't get it," he said with an aggravated huff. "Why is he being so damn nice? I dragged him out late last night, causing us both to lose sleep; I made him lie to Kyouraku for damn sakes!" The thought made him want to throw himself down this very well. That was probably the worst thing about it. He couldn't think of many reasons that would make him lie to Chad or Inoue or Tatsuki so for Ukitake to have to lie to his best friend…"Damn it," Ichigo exclaimed as he slammed a fist down on one of the stones. "And now he's _treating_ me? I don't understand it. Why isn't he mad?"

"Maybe because there's no reason to be angry."

Ichigo swung around to look over to Ukitake as the lieutenant walked up to him.

Ukitake tilted his head in slight confusion to Ichigo's alert look on his face but he then lightened up the evening with a smile. "I'm sorry about that mess in your room. I just got done cleaning it up so you won't have to worry about that."

Ichigo's confusion was starting to turn to anger with Ukitake's generosity. "Why'd you lie to Kyouraku?" The question sounded harsh, not like he meant for it, but he needed to ask.

"Are you serious? Is that why you're so upset?" Ukitake asked with a small chuckle. "Kyouraku is very skeptic with strangers. He's usually very great with reading people but he told me he has trouble figuring you out. If he found out you were out late on the battlefield he'd assume wicked of you."

Ukitake gave a reassuring smile but Ichigo saw right through it: More lies. He could tell the lieutenant was troubled with lying to Kyouraku. He could tell that Ukitake was hiding the true reason to lying to Kyouraku. Another spiral of questions that made him want to scream.

_Then, that must be the Valley of Screams._

Ichigo's thoughts trailed to HItsugaya's voice, causing all other thoughts to go blank.

_Blanks._ Again, that word rang in his head. Ichigo could see white creatures with red pointy hats surround him before getting blown away in leaf-filled wind. He could remember Urahara's description of the Dongai Precipis World and how the Valley of Screams was made. He remembered the Shinenju would also destroy the Valley of Screams but for some reason the idea made Ichigo grow sour. The idea of giving away the Shinenju made Ichigo angry but he couldn't fathom any reason not to trust Ukitake enough not to give the lieutenant (captain at the time) the Shinenju. Why was he so protective?

Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by a harsh chain of coughs.

Ichigo looked to Ukitake in curiosity to see if he was alright but his eyes shot wide in concern. Ukitake was staggering on his feet with one hand covering his mouth and the other pressing hard into his chest.

"Ukitake?"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I'm not happy with the way I ended this chapter and this is an altered ending but the earlier ending made the story move WAY too fast. I hope this won't slow it down too much though...By the way, a couple chapters ago, a reviewer mentioned that it'd be impossible to find Ichigo's body in the Soul Society. This is true and I was never planning on that happening but I was hoping with as confusing as the situation already is that the reader might actually ponder if it really _was_ his body they found. Of course, this would be impossible. It seems my readers are smarter than I hoped...And, of course, if they're any questions, comments or concerns, let me know and I will attend to it as soon as possible. And if you'd like, I have a bonfire coming up so I'll take some flames as well. Thanks again for reading!**

**Ta-ma ai-ma-sho!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize to everyone who has waited patiently and to everyone who may have built a grudge against me for my lack-of updating. However, tonight/this morning, I've decided to upload three chapters. I hope you will forgive me.  
**

**Rated T for insurance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of these characters; they strictly belong to Kubo Tite-kun. Kishu Sorata is my O.C. but I borrowed his name from another anime. I'd like to see if it rings anyone's bells. A character mentioned later in the chapter, Satashi-taichou is a borrowed character from dragonwriter24cmf's First Time (very AWESOME one-shot!) and I hope it's okay I borrow her and if it's not please let me know immediately! I am not selling this product so I will not at any time make any profit for this story. The only time anyone will be paying is for the ink if that person decides to print this piece of work. I will also declare that I borrowed some favorable lines from other televised programs and literature.**

**Time Warp**

_**Chapter Five**_

"H-Hey, Ukitake, what's going on," Ichigo asked as he rushed over to the man's side, grabbing his shoulders before he lost his footing. He didn't know why he bothered questioning since he didn't expect an answer. He assisted Ukitake until they met the wooden pathway and Ichigo let him sit back on the platform. "Hold on, I'll call for help."

Ichigo went to find Sorata but a vice grip clasped itself around his wrist and brought him back. Ichigo looked down to Ukitake who was shaking his head in protest.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked softly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He bent down on one knee with a hand on one of Ukitake's shoulders. The substitute tried to get a better look but the other hid his face well. Ichigo then shifted his eyes to his surroundings, wary of anyone who might stumble in on the situation. "Maybe it would be best if I took you to your room," Ichigo insisted but the man shook his head again. "Ukitake, you can't possibly think I'll just stand here and-"

"Please," was all Ukitake was able to mutter out.

So, Ichigo stayed there and waited for Ukitake's coughs to decrease but he was quickly losing his patience. He couldn't help but think this was his fault. If he hadn't been incompetent the night before this might not be happening. But there was something within him that was saying this had nothing to do with the Hollow.

Ukitake took a few shaky breaths, letting his coughs die out. "I'm alright," he paused, "I'm okay." His voice was weak and raspy. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before quickly putting it into the chest opening to his shihakushou.

Ichigo's eyes shot immediately to the red right hand before it was hidden. _What the hell was that?_ The hand looked just the same as it did the night before…red. He shook the thoughts right out of his head. "Ukitake, what-?"

"Shush, Kurosaki. It's alright." The lieutenant closed his eyes and lifted his chin up high. "Perhaps I reopened my wound from last night."

"Bull! What do you mean it's alright? This isn't alright!" He could feel the older man's body trembling from the strain. "C'mon, let's go to," _Oh, which squad is it,_ "the hospital." He mentally kicked himself. He couldn't recall the damn squad number and just said the word that first popped into his mind. _Do they know that term?_

"Please, Kurosaki, I'm fine." Ukitake very carefully cleared his throat and pushed himself up onto shaky feet. Ichigo went to help but Ukitake declined the arm. "Whew, that was rough," he said with a frown. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to concern you like that."

"Ukitake, what was that? Was that from the Hollow?"

Ukitake pulled a small piece of cloth out of his sleeve and dipped it into the water with his clean hand and began to rub at his staining one. "No, Kurosaki, it's not that." he replied while he scrubbed his hand.

When it didn't look like Ukitake would continue, Ichigo pressed, "Well?"

The lieutenant looked up to Ichigo, his eyes stern. "I've been ill as of late and have been so busy I'd forgotten to take my medication this morning." His face lightened. "I was hoping to take it at the restaurant." He finished scrubbing at his hand, it being just barely a shade redder than his other, and disposed the cloth into the dirty clothes at the end of the quad. "Shall we be off?"

Ichigo was stunned for a moment, just staring at the other man. "You're pulling my leg, right?" Ukitake tilted his head and looked down at Ichigo's legs; still and holding the surrogate up. "It's a joke, right," he rephrased but the man still looked confused. "After what I just saw there's no way I can let you go out."

Ukitake's eyes seem to fog over for a moment and Ichigo suddenly regretted his choice of words. The lieutenant walked straight to Ichigo and met eyes with him. "I understand your concern, Kurosaki, I do. But don't step out of your ranks. Watch what you say to your elders and understand that here that will _not_ be tolerated." The fog was cleared from his eyes and was replaced not by anger but unmatched strength.

Ichigo stepped down. He was out of place rank-wise but Ukitake knew what Ichigo was talking about. He shifted his gaze and allowed his shoulders to droop. "I'm sorry, Ukitake," he said dryly.

Ukitake let out a heavy sigh and took a small breath immediately afterward. "Please, don't worry about me, Kurosaki. I will take my medication once we get to the restaurant. Promise," he said as he extended his pinky.

"You can't possibly expect me to give you a pinky promise," Ichigo said irritably, twitching an eyebrow at the unexpected gesture.

***Edge of the Seireitei***

Ichigo stood outside the poor shack of a restaurant and looked at the broken-in sign atop the entrance. "Diamond in the Rough? Really?" His eye twitched at the name. _Some diamond._

"Well, shall we go in," Ukitake asked as he led the way inside.

Ichigo pushed past the small curtain of a door and was surprised at the bustle inside the small place. _Can't judge a book by it's cover, I suppose_. He followed Ukitake to a seat and sat with great discomfort. His chair was uneven, the cushion was missing and his table was horribly chipped but Ukitake looked as proud and elegant as if they were in a 5 star restaurant back home.

They didn't sit there long before a young woman came over to take their order. She was obviously busy but was able to put on a priceless grin. "Hello, Ukitake-fukutaichou. Will you be having the regular today?"

"Why, hello!" Ukitake greeted her with freshness Ichigo was surprised he'd be able to express. "Yes, I'll be having the usual. You should meet my young friend here," he said, gesturing towards Ichigo across from him. "He's a wily one. Very polite, too."

"Oh, hi there. That is some beautiful hair you've got on that head of yours. It's nice to meet you." She bowed in greeting. "And what may I get you?"

Ichigo was stunned by her compliment and smiled in thanks. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too. Um...I've never been here before and don't know the menu..."

"Well, we've got teas of all assortments as well as-"

Ukitake interrupted her with a gesture and had her bring her ear to his lips and whispered something Ichigo couldn't catch. "Alright, I won't be gone long, gentlemen." She then hurried on her way to the back room.

"She's such a nice lady," Ukitake complimented as he drew his medical tin from his sleeve. Ichigo began to wonder how many items he might have stashed in those sleeves of his. "Everything here is absolutely divine. Unfortunately, since this place is open non-stop they don't get the chance to better this place up. They are just so busy. Poor things."

Ichigo took this time to take a better look around the place and noticed a lot of higher class people were treating themselves to their drinks. His attention then drifted to the lieutenant sitting across from him. Ukitake, too, was admiring the interior of the little place and smiled to the nearby customers. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the shadows under those eyes and the stiffness in his breathing. "Hey, Ukitake, don't forget to take your medication," he reminded.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. I did pinky-promise, after all." It was at that time the young waitress came back and dropped down three round cups in front of them before hustling away—probably too busy to do much more. "Here we go," Ukitake said as he popped off the top of his tin and poured some into one of his drinks. He took a drink from the now contaminated tea (Ichigo assumed) and gave a sour face. Ichigo observed as he chugged the first glass and placed it back down on the table before picking up the other cup. "I'm not going to come here and just drink medicinal tea," Ukitake said to ichigo's perplexed face.

"Ah," Ichigo said with a nod. He slowly lifted up his own cup and caught a whiff of its contents. It smelt like coffee. "Hm." He rested the cup to the bottom of his lip and took a sip. _Mmm!_ It was delicious. He retracted the cup from his lip to examine it with an impressed smile. And took another drink, closing his eyes in his ecstasy.

He could hear Ukitake in the background calling, "Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, what a pleasure it is to see you." A wave of adrenaline shot Ichigo's eyes open to see Ukitake stand and bow in the presence of an elder man in the Squad 6 haori. Disappointed, Ichigo took another drink from his 'coffee.' He should have known, of course Byakuya wouldn't be captain in this time. "And you have your grandson with you, I see. Hello, Byakuya-san."

"Good evening, Ukitake-fukutaichou," came a young voice that drew Ichigo's attention.

All the drink that was in his mouth was dispensed all across the table as laughter made him near roll out of his chair. The boy had to be under 4 feet with large, yet scrutinizing eyes. The boy was obviously trying to act mature for his age and it only tickled Ichigo more.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ukitake said to the Kuchiki's. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, a member of my squad. Ichigo, this is Kuchiki Ginrei-taichou."

"Yo," Ichigo said after gaining his wits but the two gentlemen and boy gave him a funny look. "I mean, it's nice to meet you." He stood and bowed to the elder man.

The captain smiled and bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine."

"What pleasure is there in meeting someone who hasn't even earned a seat position," the boy said bitterly.

Ichigo's eye twitched and he crouched down immediately to look right in the boy's face. "Careful, little Byakuya. Karma might come back and bite you in the butt."

The boy didn't show any emotion as he stared into ichigo's eyes. "One, karma cannot bite for it is a figure of speech. Two, even as a child I am taller than a dwarf thus I am not little. Three, you and I aren't friends meaning you have no right to call me anything but my last name, Kuchiki, which you shall address me as in respect."

"Byakuya," exclaimed the captain as he nudged his grandson. "You need to behave."

Byakuya looked up at Ginrei before glaring directly to Ichigo. "I'm sorry, grandfather. He just acts worse than even a substitute shinigami."

Ichigo had to grit his teeth. "Is that so, ya little twerp. Well, how about I just take this cup," he said, lifting his now empty cup to Byakuya's point of view, "and shove it right up your-"

"Kurosaki!" Ukitake quickly jumped into the situation and snatched the cup from Ichigo's hands. "You need to have some respect"

Ichigo growled when he saw the brat's smile in the corner of his vision and turned to glare back at the child. "I'm sorry, Ukitake. He just acts worse than an arrogant, pampered, royal brat with a silver spoon shoved so far in his mouth it's lodged in and suffocating his heart."

If one closely speculated the scene, they'd see a strike of lightning between the two.

The Squad 6 captain turned to Ukitake and asked, "Spoon?" The lieutenant only shrugged in his own confusion.

"I'm really sorry about my man, Kuchiki-taichou. The other day on the battlefield he experienced some mental trauma and is going through amnesia right now. I was hoping if I escorted him around some familiar buildings it'd help the healing process. I dearly apologize."

Ginrei just chuckled. "I understand. Would it be imposing of me if we sat and joined you two?"

"No intrusion at all," Ukitake replied. He offered the seat next to him and brought up a seat for the young Byakuya to seat himself in right next to ichigo.

"I distaste you."

"I distaste you more."

"I hate your hair."

"I hate your face."

"Rat."

"Prude."

"Strawberry."

"Pansy."

"What?" The young royal rose a brow as well as the older men at the table. Byakuya turned his head to Ukitake with a blank face. "I believe his head injury is one to be concerned with; he's starting to develop new words."

Beads of sweat were suddenly dripping down Ukitake's brow. "Uh, Kurosaki, maybe it'd be best to rest your voice, we don't want you to overstress yourself." It wasn't hard to catch the 'shut up' underlining his words. "I was rather worried to bring him out today," he said to the captain next to him. "But the boy wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yes, I understand," replied Ginrei. "I am rather curious about his hair, though...I've never seen such a color."

Ukitake chuckled a bit but it roughed into a cough. All the veins that had popped atop ichigo's head dissipated as he watched the lieutenant with a keen eye. It didn't take long for all the veins to pop anew when Ukitake replied with, "That's a funny story actually. When the boy awoke the first thing he saw was the sun." Ukitake chuckled again but light enough to prevent coughing this time. "He called the sun his father! Then, he went out and-I still have yet to know how-he went out and colored his hair to match that of his 'father's.'" The higher chairs laughed broadly and Byakuya smiled.

"What an idiot. You think the sun is your father?"

Ichigo wanted to smack that smile right off the boy in front of him. Instead, Ichigo gave a bitter smile himself. "Not so much. The trick now is how I'm supposed to wash it out. Not exactly easy."

"That's your lesson for coloring it in the first place," Byakuya quipped before taking a small drink from his cup.

The evening carried on in a similar matter. The older men spoke away about regulations and everyday work, conversing about the recent Hollow attack while the younger boys bickered away at each other, never showing mercy. The sun had long set but the restaurant didn't seem to get any rest from the onslaught of customers. Byakuya's energy and patience was beginning to grow thin but he wouldn't admit that to his newly found nemesis as he insulted Ichigo for the hundredth time that night but before the substitute could compose a reply he caught wind of the other men's conversation.

"I couldn't help but notice your hand, Ukitake-fukutaichou. You didn't have another episode, did you?" inquired the captain, motioning towards said hand.

Ichigo's brow quirked with interest. _Episode? What's he talking about?_

"Oh," Ukitake replied as if he'd forgotten. He looked towards his hand and said, "'Tis nothing to concern yourself with. I had a little encounter with that Hollow last night and got a little scratch in the process." He let Ginrei inspect his injured hand. "It bled some but, as you can see, I didn't do a very good job in cleaning it off. I'll try again when I return to my barracks."

"Ah, I see," Captain Kuchiki said, nodding with understanding. "And this is nothing to worry about, yes?"

"Yes, yes. Please don't fret about it."

Ichigo could just barely catch the desperateness behind Ukitake's eyes. It made Ichigo want to scowl but he took a drink from his cup instead, at least tried to anyway. He found the cup empty which only made him angrier.

"Grandfather, may we head home now?" Byakuya looked up to his elder, letting his weariness show only a little.

"Why, of course, Byakuya. It is about our time for rest." The captain stood and bowed towards Ukitake and then Ichigo. "Thank you for the company. I'll thank you by covering your fare." Ukitake strongly protested but Ginrei raised his hand for silence. "Please, let me thank you. It was a pleasure meeting with you, Ukitake-fukutaichou." He then went towards the back of the restaurant. Paying the bill, ichigo assumed.

Ichigo turned to the kid with a smirk in victory. "Retreating, Byakuya?"

The boy scowled at Ichigo. "Everyone knows that a proper rest is necessary to take on any challenge. I am simply taking the advantage so I can crush you the next time we meet, sun-child." A smirk came and covered his face.

"Don't talk to me like an American hippie," Ichigo said with a growl.

"Like a what? What is a-" Byakuya started to ask but Ukitake quickly jumped in.

"Kurosaki, perhaps it best if I took you back. I believe today's been a great strain on your mind." Ukitake bowed in respect towards Byakuya before leading (pushing, in Ichigo's perspective) the substitute out the door. They walked down the near died streets in silence for a while, enjoying the cool night with the highly lit sky. "My, my, I don't believe I've seen little Byakuya-san get along with someone so well. You really charmed him tonight."

"If that's him getting along with me then I don't want to see him otherwise." Ichigo thought back when he first infiltrated the Seireitei. He had to admit, he didn't like being on the other side of Byakuya's blade but he might have liked more than being on the other side of his tongue. That boy was vicious.

Ukitake chuckled but hesitated in his step as if prepping himself for something. He put a hand to his chest and took one deep breath. "Ukitake?" Ichigo reached out a hand but just barely missed as the other stumbled back and slammed his back into the wall. "Ukitake!" He reached the man's side in seconds. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Ukitake huffed a bit, clenching the cloth over his chest. "I just need to catch my breath," he was able to wheeze out.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ichigo was in a panic. He knew Ukitake wouldn't want him to fetch help but that might not be an option here. He looked around himself before looking back to the pained man and noticed he was suddenly quiet. "Ukitake?"

He took in a deep breath and grimaced. "Go to your room, Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Just go to your room." He wheezed. Ichigo could tell that even breathing was becoming a chore. "He will come."

"Wha-who will come?"

"He will come," Ukitake said again. He reached out with his other hand and gripped Ichigo by the shoulder as he slid down the wall. More for himself, Ukitake said under his breath, "He will come..."

The grip that was so strong on Ichigo's shoulder quickly lost power and drooped to the ground. Ichigo shot a hand out to Ukitake, shaking his shoulder violently. "Ukitake? Ukitake!"

Ichigo was too distracted to hear someone flash-step atop the wall Ukitake was sitting against but sure felt the strong reiatsu pressuring down on him. He looked up to see a glaring Kyouraku as the man leapt down and practically threw Ichigo out of the way. The young shinigami tried to peek over Kyouraku's shoulder as he inspected his dear friend. Kyouraku didn't need to ask what was wrong-he knew. He tenderly brushed his hand through Ukitake's damp hair.

"Kyouraku? Is he...?"

The man didn't even look behind him as he said, "Go to your room, Kurosaki."

"You can't possibly expect me to just-"

"Go. To. Your. Room." A flare of reiatsu nearly suffocated Ichigo. It then quickly died down as Kyouraku said, In the softest of tones, "I'll take care of him."

***Squad 13 Barracks***

Ichigo sat in his room with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He wasn't sure how he was able to force himself here but he knew he'd only be in Kyouraku's way if he stayed. His legs were shaking as he thought about what happened. He was able to discover that he had absolutely NO IDEA what happened. The guy just...passed out. Ichigo first started thinking it was from the pod that Hollow spat at him but something drifted his thoughts to another possibility. _What did that captain mean by, 'episode'?_ Ichigo began to think it was a medical reasoning. Ukitake _had_ been feeling ill, or so he claimed. That's when Ichigo realized how great of a liar Ukitake was. He lied to Kyouraku, he lied to Byakuya's grandfather, and Ukitake lied to him as well. Ichigo growled into his hand. "Where's the truth, Ukitake? What are you hiding?"

All his thoughts were scrambled. For some reason he thought back to the blood on Ukitake's hand that afternoon. Red. Just like that ribbon...

_Ribbon?_

He could see it; a red ribbon blowing in the wind, just out of his reach.

_The red looks a lot better than the yellow, don't you think?_

"I can't believe she made me pay for that..." Ichigo made a face.

A voice from beyond the paper door made Ichigo jump. "Who made you pay for what?" Sorata hesitantly slid open the door and entered the room. "May I enter," he asked and Ichigo gestured him inside apathetically.

"I have no idea. I can't think straight..." Ichigo rubbed a hand across his face.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're tired. Perhaps it best if you would rest." Sorata was surprisingly quiet and sounded rather sincere. "I understand the stress this situation may cause you but you would be no good to Ukitake-fukutaichou if you don't get any rest."

"And what about you?" Ichigo snapped. "I don't see you laying your head down to sleep."

"Well, with Ukitake-fukutaichou out of commission I have to take his responsibilities of a lieutenant until he can take it upon himself. I have a lot of paperwork to do." He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"That's gotta be tough." He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kid. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Aw, don't be sorry." Sorata bent his knees beneath him and sat down across from Ichigo. "I'm used to this."

"You're used to this? Why's that? Ukitake doesn't seem the lazy type."

Sorata looked at Ichigo with confused interest. "Well, because of his weak constitution Ukitake-fukutaichou is often sent out of commission."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo's body grew rigid, his eyes skeptical. "What do you mean by that? I thought this was from the Hollow."

"Really?" Sorata quirked his brows and made an odd face towards ichigo. "Did Ukitake-fukutaichou not tell you?" Ichigo shook his head violently, obviously angry. "O-oh..."

Ichigo propped himself up onto one knee. "When can I see him?"

"He's being treated right now so it probably won't be until morning. These sessions can be rather tedious to Ukitake-fukutaichou and Satashi-taichou. And even in the morning he'll probably be unable to gain consciousness yet..."

Ichigo sat back down with a loud groan. "Damn it, Ukitake! Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"The lieutenant doesn't like to burden others," Sorata started. Ichigo nodded in understanding as he thought back. "And he doesn't want to give the impression that his health will make him weak. Perhaps he didn't want sympathy. Or pity..."

Ichigo threw his chin back in his hand and rested his elbow on his propped-up knee. "What does he have?" Sorata gave a confused look. "I mean, what's doing that to his body?"

"None of us know," he said in a sigh. He ran his fingers through his bangs. "Most of us don't even bother asking."

"It reminds me of tuberculosis," Ichigo mumbled in thought. "But that's a _physical_ condition so how would that work in the _spiritual _world...?"

"Never heard of it." A bird call could be heard outside of the room which drew Sorata's attention. "The larks are calling." He stood and bowed to Ichigo. "Please get some rest, Kurosaki-kun."

"'Everyone knows that a proper rest is necessary to take on any challenge.'" Ichigo gave a dry smirk.

Sorata smiled as he opened the door to leave. "Very wise words, Kurosaki-kun."

"Pfft."

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: I had a TON of fun writing young Byakuya.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hate to say it but this chapter has a SPOILER. I'm SO sorry. It's just about the basic storyline, though. If you hadn't seen the movie here's a hazy idea and I'm sorry but there's really no way to avoid it and know what is going to happen next...Sorry.**

**Rated T for insurance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of these characters; they strictly belong to Kubo Tite-kun. Kishu Sorata is my O.C. but I borrowed his name from another anime. I'd like to see if it rings anyone's bells. A character mentioned later in the chapter, Satashi-taichou is a borrowed character from dragonwriter24cmf's First Time (very AWESOME one-shot!) and I hope it's okay I borrow her and if it's not please let me know immediately! I am not selling this product so I will not at any time make any profit for this story. The only time anyone will be paying is for the ink if that person decides to print this piece of work. I will also declare that I borrowed some favorable lines from other televised programs and literature.**

**Time Warp**

_**Chapter Six**_

Ichigo stood outside of the Squad 4 barracks and stared up at the symbol above the entrance, contemplating what he wanted to say. He had slaved away at the morning chores and fought anxiety all day. He would have been longer but that horrible she-devil actually had a heart today. She smiled at him and took his chores off his hands. "Don't fret, new guy. He'll be fine," she had said before shooing him away.

After a heavy sigh, Ichigo took a deep breath and stepped into the 4th Squad with his chest puffed out. He didn't know where he found the courage to go in but after passing many occupied rooms it began to vanish at a rapid pace. He had wandered the halls for many minutes and still had yet to find Ukitake's room. Doubt began to cloud his mind. _Maybe he's already back at his room? Or maybe it's worse...maybe he's still in surgery or whatever they call it here. Maybe he's in Intensive Care?_ He swallowed a lump in his throat before approaching a young woman with a short but thick braid at the nape of her neck. "Excuse me, but could you direct me to Ukitake's room?"

The woman turned to Ichigo with deep eyes and gave him the smallest smile possible. "Oh, Ukitake-fukutaichou? He's in the back room—his reserved room. I'm sorry, but I can't help you there. He is very limited on guests right now."

"Please, I need to see him!" Ichigo was tempted to go on his hands and knees. "It's of great importance!"

The young woman blinked a couple times. "Oh, you must be the special guest Kyouraku-fukutaichou mentioned of," she said before giving a light smile. "I can direct you to his room but there is no promise of entrance." She then gestured him to follow which he obliged to with thanks. She led him through the maze of hallways and passageways until they came across one near the middle by the back quad. The woman lightly knocked on the wooden paneling with the back of her hand before calling, "Kyouraku-fukutaichou? Ukitake-fukutaichou has another guest."

_Crap_. Ichigo wanted Kyouraku to be the last person he wanted to see. The last time they exchanged glances was when Kyouraku picked up the unconscious Ukitake and used shunpo to take him away. Before he'd gone the lieutenant gave Ichigo a look similar to that he gave just before the two of them had gone out for drinks just last night. It was a look Ichigo could now say was a threat. And Ichigo did just what Kyouraku had threatened him not to do.

The door to the room slid open very slowly and Kyouraku gave a smile to the young woman as he leaned on the paneling. "Good afternoon, Unohana-fukutaichou. Thank you." She bowed and left Ichigo alone with him. Kyouraku watched Unohana leave before looking to Ichigo, his smile gone and his eyes piercing. "Come in, Kurosaki," he demanded. Ichigo couldn't help but hurry inside.

The room was huge, bigger than Ukitake's room in his own squad. To the side was a bed and a table in the middle, a Go! board atop. In the bed lied Ukitake, white as a ghost. Next to the bed stood a young man with blonde hair in the traditional shihakushou. Ichigo could only see the man's backside as he gently placed Ukitake's hand back to his side on the bed.

"Kurosaki, meet the 6th seat from Squad 2 and high member of the Onmitsukido," Kyouraku started, gesturing towards the turning man next to Ukitake.. "This is-"

"Hat and Clogs?"

"Close but not at all," the young man said as he faced Icigo, his hands in his sleeves across his chest. "I prefer to go by my name, Urahara Keisuke. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I've heard a lot about you."

Ichigo looked to Kyouraku wearily before asking, "How much is 'a lot'?"

"Just that you're an amnesiac and re-eally slow in the head." His eyes moved up to the ceiling as if pondering about something. "And obviously delusional. And such curious hair..."

"Like you're one to talk." Ichigo crossed his arms. He knew Urahara was obviously a shinigami before coming to the World of the Living but he never really _thought _about it before. It was weird seeing him here in a shihakushou and looking so young. Then something clicked in his head. "Wait, Squad 2? I thought he was a member of Squad 12, the experimenting squad, right?"

The two conscious seats looked at Ichigo with confused interest.

_Crap, maybe I'm mistaken..._Ichigo scrambled for another train of thought. "Nevermind. What are you doing here, Urahara?"

The 6th seat shifted slightly and looked at Ichigo with a skeptical, shadowed eye before stating, "I was double-checking the injury in his hand. Wasn't sure if that might have meddled with his condition. I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'experimenting squad' but I just came out of curiosity. It doesn't seem to have any affect but I'll take some of his DNA back to my squad and see what I can configure. If you'll please excuse me," he said as he bowed and then left the room without another word.

Ichigo watched him go and tried to shake the awkwardness off his shoulders. He then looked to Kyouraku who was dipping a small cloth into a basin before folding it over Ukitake/s fevered brow. "I think it's about time," Kyouraku started, looking away from his friend to Ichigo, "you tell me what you can before you cause too much more trouble here. Don't give me that face. I'm not an idiot; I know when Jyuushirou is lying."

Ichigo closed his eyes in defeat. This guy's intelligence was threatening to know it was Ichigo's fault that dragged Ukitake out to the fields that night. "Alright. There's not much I can tell you though, I can't recall anything. I just remember walking across the bridge when some_thing_ showed up out of nowhere and sucked me in. Next thing I know, I'm out on that battlefield just a few days ago." He sighed in his own confusion. He hated being in the dark, especially when it involved himself.

Kyouraku brushed a hand through Ukitake's hair before taking a seat next to the bed, leaning back heavily into it as he listened. He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Is there any importance to that bridge? Something that could have happened years before? Like a curse of some sorts?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, the bridge is only a couple decades old."

"Hmmm..." Kyouraku took a drink from a cup that Ichigo didn't see him obtain filled with what Ichigo could only assume was sake. "How about you? Has anything happened to you on that bridge?"

"Well, now that I think about it," Ichigo said as he cupped his chin in his hand. He had to be careful on his phrasing to not leak too much information. "Have you heard of the Valley of Screams?"

"I have. It appears in the Gangai Precipice World if I'm not mistaken. That is a rare occurrence, though. Are you saying that happened recently in your time?" Kyouraku took several more drinks between sentences, not seeming to stop.

"Just the night before, I believe. My memory on the whole thing is rather hazy."

"As it should be."

Ichigo rattled his brain to try and remember more but there seemed to be a type of wall in his head preventing him from remember something. That something made him worry. "I recall Ruk-a shinigami telling me something like that. I recall having to find the Shinenju and taking it to the Valley of Screams but not much else."

Kyouraku leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at the substitute. "Where was the entrance to the Valley of Screams?"

"Hm...Wait a minute."

"Let me guess, it was under the bridge?" Kyouraku leaned back into his chair again. "This is all rather confusing."

"I just remembered something!" Ichigo almost snapped his fingers in recollection. "From a high point-of-view I could see through to the Soul Society from the World of the Living. Like a lens where the Valley of Screams entrance was."

"Okay, we got pieces to a picture but we're not sure how to put them together. Or if the pictures come together at all. We have to wonder what part of that information leads you to here and now."

"It seems," a familiar voice from outside the room caught their attention as Urahara returned inside the room. "That Kurosaki here remembered something from that time in or leading to the Valley of Screams. All of the Seireitei's records say that whatever one experiences in that time is forgotten shortly afterwords but something inside you may want you to remember. Perhaps, while you were on that bridge, something in your mind-or heart for that matter-called out for something; an answer maybe. And in that call you found a rip. And in that rip you found answers. Or what should become answers. I assume that whenever you find whatever answers you're looking for that rip will come again and take you back home. This is all in theory, of course."

Ichigo was about to comment but Kyouraku beat him to the punch. "Urahara, that was rather rude of you to eavesdrop like that. What is it you used to hide your presence?" He smiled but Ichigo could hear the bitterness behind his words.

"Absolutely nothing. Perhaps it was your drunken stupor that hid me from your senses, Kyouraku-fukutaichou." Urahara wasn't being rude, just blunt with a lazy smile. "I wish I had known about your presence earlier, Kurosaki Ichigo. All the things we could learn from you would be fascinating. What time are you from again?"

"Don't answer that," Kyouraku ordered as he jumped to his feet. "Urahara, you know you shouldn't tamper with time."

Urahara simply ignored him and kept an eye on Ichigo. "You know, with your power you could advance our knowledge tenfold. You might even save lives. Has any horrible tragedies happened between this time and yours?"

Kyouraku's face was mere inches from Urahara's now. He threw a hand behind him to Ichigo as he said, "Ignore him, Kurosaki."

Ichigo felt like one of those kids in those sitcoms where the child is stuck watching the parents argue about him. Urahara's questions seemed endless and Kyouraku's anger seemed limitless.

"Did you ever think, Kyoruaku-fukutaichou, that this young man may tell us if Ukitake-fukutaichou dies in the near future?"

Kyouraku was silenced. The room grew heavy. Ichigo wanted to tell him but...he can't cross that line. He was told not to tell of the future and Kyouraku couldn't just ask after forcing Ichigo to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he just looked down to the ground, biting his lip.

"I've thought of asking that question many a time, Urahara. It kills me to not know."

"Then why don't you ask," Urahara asked with an evil grin.

"Because I can't!"

There was a knock on the paneling outside the room before anything got real out of hand. It was the young woman from before. Unohana, Ichigo recalled, came into the room with a shadowed expression. "I'll have to request you all to leave now. You've molested the silence policy and our patients are trying to rest." Her voice was soft and caring but they could all feel the heavy threat behind it all. "Out. Even you, Kyouraku-fukutaichou."

Kyouraku started to protest but the look he received made him cave in. He took one last long look to Ukitake before he retreated out of the room. "Fine," he said under his breath.

Urahara kept staring at Ichigo through his bangs as he, too, left the room. Ichigo lingered as long as he could until the daggers from the female lieutenant dug too deep for him to stand. As Ichigo began to leave the room, he looked to Unohana and begged, "Please take care of him."

She nodded in response. "We shall do the most we are capable of."

Urahara returned to his squad to start analyzing the strip of DNA and Kyouraku went towards the edge of the Seireitei to do perimeters with his squad but not before grabbing Ichigo by the arm and dragging him along. "Kishu has enough to worry about and we can't have you wondering about on your own," was his excuse.

Now, Ichigo stood within Kyouraku's line of sight as they walked through the forest grounds. Anger was flowing through the substitute as he observed the trees around them. Not at Kyouraku or Urahara but himself. Guilt rattled his mind, making him think back to Ukitake lying in that bed. He kicked at a tuft of grass wondering how he could do that to a friend. He was right there! How could he just stand there and watch Ukitake slip right out of his hands like that?

"Look, Kurosaki," Ichigo heard Kyouraku call just before the man wrapped his arms over his shoulders. "Many have been in your shoes. You can't let it bother you so much. Ukitake-fukutaichou has endured much worse. You just happened to be the one around when disaster struck."

Ichigo didn't look up to the lieutenant as he spoke. He kept his eyes on the grass as he said, "What's wrong with him?"

Another sigh. "His health was cursed since his 'birth.' It's affected him inside and out but none of us have been able to detect exactly was it is. I believe Satashi-taichou referred to it as lung-rot many a time but we all know it's more than just that."

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh. "Damn it." He was silent after that and Kyouraku slipped his arm off him and sluggishly walked away. "Hey, Kyouraku?" He waited for the other man to turn to him before continuing. "I'm sorry."

Kyouraku looked at him with a blank stare for a second before smiling. "You're okay, Kurosaki." He was about to say more but a little black butterfly showed up and fluttered in his face. Ichigo watched as the lieutenant lifted a hand and let the beautifully Gothic butterfly perch itself on his index finger. A few seconds passed and the butterfly fluttered away. "Hm..." Kyouraku scratched at the back of his neck as if nervous.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ichigo stepped up closer to Kyouraku.

"That was Urahara's personal report on Ukitake-fukutaichou's DNA strip. He found a foreign substance after deep analyzation. He said it's something we might want to be wary of. You can't do this to me, Jyuu..." Ichigo could just barely catch the last sentence he said under his breath.

"KYOURAKU-FUKUTAICHOU!"

Ichigo's head whipped around so fast his neck went sore as he watched a comrade of Kyouraku come charging their way. They didn't need to ask why the guy called his attention. A hollow the size of a train rose from the woods, sending trees flying in all directions. "It's the original," Ichigo could hear Kyouraku say and couldn't help but feel a wave of adrenaline pump through him. He grabbed at Zangetsu and charged forward, leaving Kyouraku behind to give a Hell Butterfly orders to call for more squads.

As Ichigo charged through the woods towards the screeching Hollow, he could hear the Squad 6 members reminding the others to avoid the pods. The Hollow screeched again which drew Ichigo's attention to it's centipede-like body. It looked nothing more than a bunch of huge, black beads on a string leading to a white mask that spat out pods at an amazing speed. Each 'bead' had it's own set of legs which made it easy to slither through the forest.

Ichigo charged farther and farther into the forest until he couldn't see the Hollow anymore but he could hear the squad members screaming and the Hollow screeching. It seemed a good distance away so when a giant white mask was beelining towards him he was caught off guard. His arms shook when the Hollow crashed into his Zanpacuto that he was just barely able to defend himself with, having the blade vertically meet with its teeth.

"Hey, ugly," Ichigo greeted, trying his best to push back the beast. "I have a LOT to get off my back right now and I'd think you'd make a great punching bag." He grinned as he sidestepped to his left, letting the Hollow tip away and rush off but Ichigo wouldn't let him get away easy. The substitute horizontally swung his blade and slashed it across every leg that tried to rush itself past. He was able to chop away three before the Hollow turned around in a rage of pain. "Come again, I dare ya!" Ichigo drew his sword up high for another swing for the Hollow's face.

Then, he heard the sound of a gunshot. This time it didn't go slow motion. He didn't have time to think of what that meant and what was darting straight for him. This time, though, Ichigo didn't need help. Using shunpo, he was just barely able to jump out of the way, the pod just grazing his pant leg. He stumbled to his knees a few yards away and turned towards the Hollow as he held the rip. "Damn."

From behind him Kyouraku said, "Be careful. If you get struck that Hollow can control you."

"I know." Ichigo stood. "And we need to kill it before it divides again."

"Or worse."

As if on cue, the Hollow lifted itself up on its hind legs and curled its torso high up into the air and screeched its highest and loudest. Ichigo watched in horror as things began to attach themselves to the Hollow. Things of numerous sizes that seemed to fly up out of nowhere. Ichigo squinted his eyes to try and get a better look and saw that they were tons of littler Hollows—all of which were similar to the one Ukitake had taken to his friend. "Dammit, no."

"It's rejuvenating itself," Kyouraku growled as he stepped past Ichigo.

The body on the Hollow began to bubble and seem to curl under the skin. Before their very eyes they saw the chopped off legs form again as if new.

As both men kept their eyes on the Hollow they could hear others screaming in the background behind them towards the Seireitei. "I think some of the men have been taken over," Kyouraku said depressingly angry. "I don't think it could get much worse."

Ichigo gave an overexagerating sigh. "Aw, NEVER say that! Once you say that the story ALWAYS worsens!"

Kyouraku turned to look at Ichigo, confused. "What?"

His response was Ichigo's widened eyes, looking past Kyouraku's shoulder as he said in a whisper, "Oh no..."

Hesitant, Kyouraku turned back around to follow Ichigo's gaze and his heart dropped to his stomach. "No...Jyuushiro..."

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: And that's that. Sorry it's shorter than I'd like but I didn't want to put too much into this chapter and have a very short next chapter. Um...there's a part pretty early in this chapter where I claim a bridge is somewhat knew. I really have NO idea. But it looked pretty modern so I think it's safe to assume it's not that old of a bridge. And then I claim that that was the same bridge his mother died nearby but I really have NO idea. Japan looks the same everywhere. Or so it did. Power to Japan! Btw, I'm not trying to bash Urahara—I highly admire him—but I think back when he was younger he might be the arrogant prick-type. We know him as the lesson-learned man in the series but who he was before then is a mystery to all except Kubo Tite-kun. Okay, after I had written this chapter I did some research on Urahara and learned MANY things I did not know. I was never aware Kubo Tite-kun covered his passed so when I stumbled on that information I was all like, WHOA! Though, because of what I learned I had to change a lot of things I was rather happy with. T-T I'm sorry if Urahara seems OOC, completely out of place in this scene and everything just seems off. I'm sorry. That was my ignorance—I have yet to finish the anime. The Bounts seasons put me into a rebellious age...I tried to make it that Urahara does his own experiments simply out of curiosity even though he's a member of Squad 2. I'm sorry if it's all confusing.**


End file.
